


Now Come Inside

by SmutHorn



Series: Trust is earned [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo goes over to Stiles' after the events of Episode 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Come Inside

Stiles ran in through his house, running up to his room. He was shaking after the incident with what could only have been Parrish. It had to have been. Parrish was watching the body then a fire and the body was gone. Parrish was the only logical explanation. That knowledge, mixed with finding out Theo had saved Liam and Hayden made him feel somewhere between freaked out of his mind and ecstatic. Stiles yanked off his shirt, needing to get the smell of smoke off him and went to get another out of his closet.

 

“Stiles?” Theo said softly, coming in from the window.

 

The boy in question turned quickly and looked at him with round eyes before taking a breath and relaxing. “Stiles?” Theo said again, frowning, taking a step closer. “Whats wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Stiles said, shaking his head, opening and closing his fists. “I’m good, fine. You? I- I heard you found Liam and Hayden.”

 

Theo nodded, stepping closer again and gently grabbing both of Stiles’ wrists, rubbing soft circles to the inside. “I did, I’m more worried about you though.” Theo said, watching stiles’ mouth open to protest. “Don’t.” Theo said, cutting him off. “I could smell your anxiety from outside.” He said.

 

Stiles sighed and pressed his head to Theo’s shoulder. “It’s been a long day.”

 

“Yeah.” Theo said, letting go of his wrists to wrap them around the boy. “I heard another body got taken.”

 

Stiles nodded, swallowing. “All the cops got attacked.” He whispered. “My dad’s okay though.”

 

“Thats good.” Theo smiled, kissing the top of his head.

 

Stiles looked up at him, kissing Theo softly. “You saved them.”

 

“I did.” Theo nodded.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered.

 

Theo smiled softly. “Liam is important to you. And to Scott.”

 

Stiles nodded, humming. “Yeah, he’s the little pup of the pack.”

 

The beta couldn’t help but snort at that, grinning at the boy in his arms. “He’s pretty strong for being so newly turned. Scott’s done a good job training him.”

 

Stiles nodded, wrapping his arms around him. “Yeah.”

 

“You look exhausted.” Theo said, nuzzling him.

 

“I have to go see Scott and make sure Liam’s okay.” He mumbled. Stiles was actually extremely tired for some reason. Had he been this tired before he got home?

 

“Liam is with Lydia, Marcus and Scott.” Theo said. “They’re all okay.”

 

“What about Hayden?” He asked.

 

“Her too.” Theo said. “Now Sleep Stiles.” He Stiles up easily and laid him in his bed, sitting beside him.

 

“I need to be there.” Stiles mumbled, his eyes drooping.

  
Theo grinned at him. “Marcus can handle it. They have him.” He said softly, watching Stiles fall asleep. “They have a new human. _They don’t need you_.” Theo whispered into the sleeping boy’s ear. “But _I_ do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more later. I went to a going away party and drank way more than I normally do and I'm still intoxicated/hungover.  
> Sorry.


End file.
